Played Blossom: Rewrite
by SuiSaku
Summary: (ON HIATUS) All I did was kick Sasuke in the nuts, I didn't think that the Akatsuki would find an interest in me just for that! "Sakura, do you want a cookie?" "No, Tobi, I don't want a cookie." "Yeah, all she wants is a kiss from me." "Shut up, Sasori." /AU, AkaSaku/
1. Chapter 1

_**Played Blossom: Rewrite**_

**Summary: **All I did was kick Sasuke in the nuts, I didn't think that the Akatsuki would find an interest in me just for that! "Sakura, do you want a cookie?" "No Tobi, I don't want a cookie." "Yeah, all she wants is a kiss from me." "Shut up Sasori."

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. This disclaimer will count for both this chapter and further chapters to come.

**.**

**..**

**.**

Sakura was pissed. No, not pissed, _enraged_.

I mean, seriously, Karin, in Sakura's opinion, had _no _right to push her into the fountain. Especially not in front of the whole school.

No bitch, no. You don't push Sakura Haruno. Like, ever.

It's practically criminal.

With a terrifyingly evil smirk to the mirror, Sakura left the bathroom she had currently been occupying, her viridian eyes reflecting no mercy as she sauntered over to the whorish redhead.

Sakura stopped a foot away from her, grimacing in disgust as she watched the girl practically dry hump the male she was attempting (and failing) to flirt with.

With a fake cough, so as to signal her arrival, she watched as the other girl turned around and sent her a glare. Sakura simply smirked. "Karin," she greeted.

"Whore." The crimson-eyed female nodded in return, a smirk grazing her lips.

The shorter of the two simply smiled innocently as she slowly made her way up to the other female, so that they were only an inch apart. "Payback's a bitch," Sakura stated before spitting in Karin's face and punching her in the gut, successfully causing the other girl to lean over, clutching her stomach in pain.

Hearing Karin's pathetic screams of pain, Sakura turned around and skipped to the roof, deciding that skipping class was the best way to evade getting an unwanted detention.

**.**

**..**

**.**

Sakura gave a sigh in content as she sat at the edge of the roof of Konoha Boarding School. It was slightly windy and the sun was up and about, making the weather peaceful and relaxing. She managed to dodge her punishment for punching Karin, resulting in a rather happy mood.

To think Karin, plus many other girls, were treating her as trash only because Sakura kicked Sasuke Uchiha in the nuts.

I mean, it wasn't her fault. He _did_ steal her first kiss, when they weren't even dating. Hell, she didn't even like him; he was a spoiled, rich, pretty boy!

She blamed her sexiness for it. It made her the target of most, if not all, boys in the school. Well, until they found out that she was a complete nerd.

Honestly though, it wasn't her fault that she'd rather earn an education than grow up to become a prostitute, unlike some of her other, less educated, classmates.

"Someone's already here, yeah," a sultry voice stated as the roof door opened.

Sakura groaned in annoyance as she turned to be met with the sight of the faces of three _very_ _sexy_ teenage men. Yes, men. They were _way_ too hot to be labeled boys.

"Uhm. Hi." Sakura gave them an awkward wave, inwardly hoping that, even though they were smexier than smex, they'd leave her alone.

Upon closer examination, she realized these three were members of the Akatsuki.

The Akatsuki is a gang made up of a bunch of notorious delinquents, well known for their crimes that were left unpunished thanks to the fact that Itachi Uchiha, son of the head of the police department, was a member of the group. _Everybody _feared them…except Sakura. She just thought they were hot.

Like, _really _hot. Not that she was going to tell them that.

The three males stared at her in amusement as she continued zoning off.

"Look," the blond of the three drawled, his sea blue eyes shimmering with mischievousness, "I know we're cooler than ice and all. But, please, stop staring, yeah."

Sakura proceeded to get ten shades of red, her face rivaling that of a tomato.

She gave a weak chuckle as she glanced at the amused looks she was receiving from the three Akatsuki members present.

"The damn bitch is fucking fine," a sliver haired member muttered as his purple-almost-pink eyes scanned Sakura's body like a predator.

Sakura's embarrassment all but slithered away at that, and was quickly replaced with anger and the thirst for blood. Her piercing, emerald orbs glared at the foul-mouthed male as she spoke up, "My eyes are up here, asshole."

Said male gave her a deadly look as the boyish blonde of the Akatsuki laughed; his lean and muscled body was against the railing for support, and his long, silky, golden hair, put up in a high ponytail with only one, long piece of fringe covering his left eye, swished as his handsome form shook with laughter. Sakura couldn't help ignoring the sailor-mouthed fellow that was glaring daggers in favor of taking a minute to envy the handsome blonde male instead. What brand of shampoo did he use? His hair was positively _perfect_.

This seemed to rile the potty mouthed teen as he began yelling curses at her.

But, Sakura continued to ignore him. Why? Because she spotted another dashing teen. This one suspiciously looked like Sasuke, except he was ten times better. This older, more mature, more _handsome _Uchiha had raven hair, pulled in a low ponytail, and ruby eyes that seemed to engulf a person into a never ending circle. He, like the blonde, had a lean and muscled body, but instead of boyish features, he had the features of an aristocrat or a prince.

Sakura's reverie was broken as Mr. Sailor Mouth yelled a loud shout of, "Fucking look at me when I'm talking to you, bitch!"

"Huh?" Sakura muttered rather intelligently as she looked up to meet his angry, light purple eyes. "What?" she asked, "I wasn't really paying attention, you're social skills are rather…boring, for lack of better terms, or rather, for lack of better terms your tiny brain could process."

And, with that little statement, all hell broke loose as he grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder as though she was only a light sack of potatoes (which she totally wasn't) and walked to the door of the roof, before entering the building, the other two Akatsuki members on his trail. As Sakura hung there, on the shoulder of a mere stranger, she savored her time by checking out the well sculpted asses of the three teens.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**I just re-edited this chapter, cuz it had like a billion mistakes. So, if you noticed any differences, that's why. /smiley face.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Played Blossom: Rewrite**

"Okay, so, lemme get this straight, you want _me_ to cook for _you_?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at that. Who the hell did these guys think they were?

Deidara nodded his head. "Pretty much, yeah."

.Fuck.

Sakura laughed. "You drag me, some chick you don't know, to your dorm to make you food, and, let's not forget the best part, you really think I'll listen and _actually do it_. Uhm, lemme think about it…NO. Who dropped you on your head when you were a baby?"

Hidan glared at the feisty pinkette. "You have no damn say in this, bitch."

Itachi sighed, rubbing his temples in a lost attempt at soothing his headache. "We didn't drag you here to make you cook for us, as nice as that would be, but, rather, we brought you here to make an alliance of sorts."

Sakura's anger seemed to lessen a bit, turning into a sort of intrigue. "What type of alliance?"

Deidara, having previously been pouting over the fact he wasn't going to get free food, smirked as he heard her interested tone of voice. If they played their cards right, the little vixen might just help them in completing their little plan. Deciding he was the best at smooth talking, Deidara spoke up, "Well, Princess, it's simple really. All you simply have to do is help us get a bit of revenge…that is, if you're up for it, of course."

Sakura immediately placed a poker face onto her features, not because the alliance-revenge-thing meant business, but because she knew that the handsome blonde's tone of voice was turning her on, and don't get her started on the way he called her _princess_.

There seriously should be a law against having a voice that sexy. Like, seriously, life isn't fair.

Schooling her features and kicking out the inappropriate thoughts, Sakura replied, "It depends really. Who will we be getting back at and what did he/she do?"

Deidara and Hidan both grinned, replying simultaneously, "Mini Uchiha."

Itachi sent a glare towards his two idiotic friends, not appreciating the way they reminded him of the fact that he was in fact, sadly, related to Sasuke. Ugh. He hated life's cruelty sometimes.

Sakura chuckled under her breath, liking the way things were turning. She'd wanted revenge against Sasuke as well, I mean kicking him in his, ahem, 'jewels' wasn't enough for her to feel better. Seriously, he _did _steal her first kiss. That man-hoe.

But…still…she wanted to know. "So…what'd he do?"

…and, no, she didn't want to know because she took glee in the pain of others, really. No, seriously. She just wanted to see what could've been done to the Akatsuki to make them react this way…

Wait. That was the same thing. Oops. Whatever.

Itachi glared at her (her being the pink haired girl that had many, many problems) and answered her question, almost begrudgingly. "Water balloons."

Sakura laughed out loud, thankful that she wasn't drinking anything, because damn, she would've spit it all over the faces of the three males. And, what a shame that would've been, because they were really pretty faces too.

"YOU WERE WATERBALLOONED! HI-FRIGGIN-LARIOUS! Oh my god, who would've thought the big and tough Akatsuki would've gotten water ballooned, by Naruto and Sasuke no less. "

She didn't include the part where she imagined them wearing white shirts that clung to their body during the whole escapade, because, let's face it, some things are better left unsaid, and she _really _didn't want their egos to grow any more than they already were.

Deidara, Itachi, and Hidan were not amused.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!"

"Damnit, shut up, yeah!"

"**Hn.**"

OK. Mad Itachi, Sakura realized, was _Scary Itachi_. Please pray for her soul to rest in peace.

**./.**

"So are you in or not, yeah?" Deidara asked; blue eyes bright and happy. Sakura wished she could always be as happy as him, too bad she just wasn't that optimistic.

Sakura nodded, too busy watching _Nemo _on their (as in the three Akatsuki members'. She was in their room remember) flat screen. Hidan had gotten bored, turned the t.v. on, flipped through a couple channels, found Disney Channel, saw Nemo, and immediately got absorbed into the world of clownfish and turtles.

But, then again, who could blame him, Nemo was awesome. Being second only to Star Wars, because nothing could pwn Star Wars. NOTHING.

Ahem, yeah, back to being normal.

Deidara smirked, pleased with her decision, and opened his mouth to speak when a bell rang throughout the school, signaling that curfew would be over in ten minutes, and, if you weren't in your room, to hurry the hell up and get going.

Sakura jumped off the sofa. "Oh my gosh! How long have I been here? Dude, I need to get to my room, like, _now_."

Hidan gave her an aggravated look; he couldn't hear the movie thanks to her. "Chill, Pinky. Just sleep here tonight."

Turning her green eyes to him, Sakura gave Hidan a deadpanned look. "Yeah, so you can rape me." She faked an enthusiastic smile, "Thanks, but no thanks."

Itachi intervened. "We may be criminals, Sakura, but that's against even our morals. Though, if rape is what you want, Sasuke's room is a couple doors away."

Ok, Sakura knew it was a joke, but that was really creepy, not because of the idea of Sasuke raping her (though, yeah, that is _horrifying_) but more because of the fact that _Itachi Uchiha _just cracked a _joke_.

"Run. The apocalypse is coming." Deidara joked, though he looked pretty creeped out as well, as he slowly started nearing the door.

Hidan was too busy laughing at Nemo to have even heard Itachi, the little girl at the dentist had a creepy smile and the horrified expressions on the fishes faces was just too much for him apparently. Sakura always knew he was a sadist at heart.

"Anyway," Itachi continued, a bit peeved at the reactions he received to making a joke, "It would be wise for you stay the night, as Hidan had stated before getting distracted. After all, the teachers are in the halls all night, and if they see you not in your dorm, much less leaving the room of three males, you could be in big trouble, to the point where they might even go as far as to suspend you."

Sakura sighed. Stupid manipulative Uchiha. "Fine."

The look in Deidara's eyes sent the warning bells off in her head.

God help her poor soul.

**./.**

**And, SCENE! Haha, what'd you guys think of this chapter? Please review your thoughts.**

**I would say I'm sorry for the late update, but I'm not. I was really mad at the fact that I got well over five hundred hits on this story and only 29 reviews. Now, I'm not a review whore or anything, but seriously? Whatever, thanks to those who **_**did**_** review. This update is for the awesomesauce reviewers! ILY.**

**Peace.**

**-crazyinwonderland**

**P.s.- pretty soon Ima bring in another Akatsuki member. Any ideas? Please review them. Seriously, this is a hard decision for me, cuz I got so many ideas.**

**P.s.s.- Please read and review my new story, Matchmaker Studios, if you do I'll love you forever. /heart.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Read my new story, Memorial Stone, please.**

**And, woah, 2,754 views for this story. Friggin' epic, yo.**

* * *

Crimson red hair. Caramel brown eyes. _Extremely _hott body.

Yup. He was the best gift Sakura had received this school year.

Well, ok, maybe not gift, because he's just the new student and he doesn't exactly _belong to her_.

But, yeah. Best gift ever.

Yumm.

"What's your name, kid?" Kakashi, god bless his soul, asked the new, deliciously handsome, student, his head buried behind his bright orange book of porn. Pevert.

The newbie's caramel orbs glanced around the decently sized classroom in indifference, before parting his lips to answer. "Sasori Akasuna."

And, damnit, even his _voice _was sexy.

"Alrightie," Kakashi began, looking up from his book and giving Sasori a smile, "Sit where you like and do whatever. We're not doing anything in class today in celebration of getting a new student."

With those final words, Kakashi sat on his desk and went back to reading, leaving the students to do whatever the hell they wanted.

Lazy-Ass.

The good looking new boy promptedly walked away from the front of the room and to the back, taking a seat in the desk right next to Sakura.

Sakura took a second to thank the world.

Sasori turned to face her, indifferent expression still etched firmly into his skin, save for the small, delightfully sinful smirk. "Are you Sakura Haruno?"

Sakura froze for a second, wondering how the fuck he knew her name, before shrugging it off, Tsunade, the school's principal that also happened to be Sakura's aunt, probably mentioned her to him or something.

Sakura nodded her head. "Yup, that's me."

Was it just her or did Sasori's smirk grow wider?

Sasori nodded his head thoughtfully, before rummaging through his backpack.

Sakura stared as he brought out a ring.

Was he proposing to her?! Sure he was hot, but this was taking things way too far.

He held it out for her to examine and, slightly baffled, she studied it.

It was beautiful. Black with red clouds outlined in white-

Wait. Red clouds.

She should've known. No man could be that drop dead gorgeous without being in the Akatsuki. It was practically a law, or something.

"Akatsuki?" She asked, face stoic as he nodded.

Great. She barely managed to escape the other three idiots this morning, but with one more, they were surely going to drive her crazy.

And not in the good way.

Twirling the ring around, he slipped it onto his ring finger. Raising his eyes to meet her's, Sasori gave Sakura a blank look. It was kind of intimidating actually.

And Sakura, being the ever so brave girl she was, almost pissed her pants.

"Where's Deidara? Doesn't he have this class as well?"

Sakura nodded, willing herself not to act nervously. "Yeah, but he never goes to class."

"Then where is he?" Sasori asked, looking at her as though she were a retarded monkey at a gym.

Sort of ticked at his lack of patience and the fact that he was looking at her like she was an idiot, Sakura couldn't help but retort venomously. "Unlike you, he's on the roof with the other two, because they aren't afraid of heights like real men...it's such a same you're not just feminine in the looks department, but in the, ahem, downstairs department as well."

Judging by the menacing glare the redhead sent her way, Sakura began to believe that her parents were 100% correct when they told her that her big mouth would be the death of her one day.

Raising her arms up in a defensive gesture, Sakura decided it'd be in her best interest if she at least tried to make amends.

"Haha, I was just joking, duh. How about I take you to them?" Chuckling nervously, Sakura scratched the back of her neck, looking ready to bolt as his stare became even more fear-inducing, if that was even possible.

Getting up from his seat, Sasori smirked slyly. "Hn. Lead the way."

Sakura couldn't help but feel played. He did all that just so she'd come with him, and so she would have to face the annoying-ness of the Akatsuki once again.

For the second fucked up day in a row.

Yippee.

* * *

"Sakura!" Deidara yelled joyously, as soon as the pinkette stepped foot onto the cemented floor of the Konoha Academy roof. The blonde male agave her a wink as he walked towards her. "Couldn't resist me, could you?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at Deidara's antics, and stepped aside to make way for Sasori. She nodded her head in greeting towards a sitting Itachi, and glared at the sleeping form of Hidan.

Who slept on the floor of a roof anyway? He was practically begging for her to shove him off the side of the three-stories-high building.

As soon as Sasori walked onto the roof, as arrogant as he was ten minutes ago, Deidara groaned in agony.

"Fuckin' hell, yeah. I was hoping you were dead."

Well weren't they the happiest campers in the troop?

Noticed the sarcasm? Well you do now.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm the worst, I know. But I'm really sorry, everybody. I have no excuse for the late update and I know this short chapter makes up for nothing, but I couldn't leave you all hanging like that.**

**I promise I will make the next chapter longer. I reallyreallyreally will, because you all seriously deserve it for the long wait.**

**LOVE YOU ALL.**

**-Crazyinwonderland**


End file.
